You Are Safe Just Like The Rest of China
by SunsetLover1234
Summary: "What are you concluding to?" The woman asked stubbornly at her unproductive quote, smiling softly Tooth then drew into the sand of a circle, a curved line separating the circle into two parts & each one had a small dot imbedded in it, "With every part of good there's a dot of bad & with every part of bad there's a dot of good, what I'm concluding to is that you are exactly that".


**A/N: So...this is an idea I thought of while listening to an amazing song called "Cosmic Love" by 'Florence + the Machine'. Truly beautiful artist, anywho the title of this fanfic might be a little strange but you'll understand in later chapters. I also have a STRONG dislike for Elsa or the shipping of "_Jelsa_". I don't enjoy it, so don't expect it here. This is PURELY friendship & if I have a change of heart I might put a tiny bit of romance here & there. It depends.**

**So enjoy & R&R! Suggestions are highly welcomed!**

******The Walls That Are Devined With Silk & Crystal Ice:**

She pondered frequently.

The air warm even for her, colors of stark white & crystal blue conducting a soothing sight to her wide eyes, finger nails pricking small sparks of blue & walls crumbling with strode steps of anger & relish of the white season falling around her form furiously with delight. Arms let out to watch with longing from her constructed balcony of ice, heels clicking against the cold, crystal floors of her alyssum of freedom & need, a smile that withstood any fire or raging storm, chest burning for the human want of breath, eyes spiraling widely in chaos & glee of conquering snow & ice.

Laughter filled the lonesome air, creation of imagination coating the walls, the floors, the ceiling; she watches as every flower & grass-land was swallowed away by her raging strength & overrule power, cloth changing body unlocking & spirit freeing itself from its cage of solitude & isolation, voices calling to her & she followed with her cape sending soft kisses to the heavy air, thin & thick fabric glinting its shine of pride & power to the suns licking sensation against her striking skin.

But suddenly, everything stopped.

She lost.

Her power distinguished.

Throwing her hands to overcome the flames, cries echoing painfully throughout the ice palace of thought, creation & devotion; sounds of begging & destruction raging another storm, but this one was strong enough to send her flying through the other end of her palace, her back & shoulders stinging & arms trembling with fear 'So, this is how it feels like?' Her mind asked softly as she let out a groan of anger & pain. Steps came further towards her way, sharp glares stabbing her chest & mouths sending constant words of denial & filth striking through her mind with emotional & physical abuse that made her lips quiver violently; another voice filling her mind that almost sent the young queen mad with screams of agony & tears of un-welcomed fear.

"I didn't ask for your aid!" She yelled longing with anger. Another voice shrilled a laugh that sent shivers running through her spine, green acid raged eyes blazing fire at her being in amusement, the other voice smiling in a devilish manner which cracked the glass, iced floors with it's extreme warmth; he 'loved' toying with her. "And I didn't ask for your approval", the voice practically snarled back as steps were heard stalking towards the struggling woman laying heavily on the floors with a corrupted mind & a aching back 'He broke it" she thought fearfully as her bright, fretful eyes were met with the gloved hand of her attacker. The hand roughly gripped her hair in knots, grunts of pain & kicks of heel making the dark voice growl & yanking harshly onto her scalp, scents of ash & rage meeting her nostrils with a frown & a quiet whimper "I remember asking for your sisters hand in marriage", the voice spoke affectionally in mockery as the hand grasping tightly onto the woman's hair tightened further as she was met directly at the others face.

Ice melted with a friction of steaming, hot cloth meeting her skin sending her limbs numb & body sore, braided hair dragged mercilessly & cheeks flushed a angry pink in embarrassment & fear, dark blue irises narrowing into the others light green of molten stone, a smile of victor & accomplishment seeming through the dark shades of those eyes which scanned her disgustingly as if a toad. "Un-hand me!" The queen growled menacingly with gritted teeth, bones arising in pain as her back was then shoved roughly onto the ground's hard surface of ice. "I will do no such thing, your 'majesty'". Gasping at the extreme pain pounding against her spine made the woman cry out, nails scratching desperately at the ice stained floors, legs limp & eyes watering.

'_**My sister**_', her mind whispered. Her poor sister, she'd marry this man without knowing his real intentions; the man kneeling beside her grinned & unsheathed his sword from his belt, sight set on that beautiful heart of hers. "Don't worry my Queen, she'll be in 'promising' hands", the young woman shook her head with angry tears streaming pass her face. Her heart racing to the sounds of hooves pressing themselves to run through blizzard-ing waves of frost & snow, shouts of broken promises & lingering fingers burning her ears & spiking the little hairs upon her leg in fright. "N-no! Anna!" She sobbed with a sharp tone of denial & desperation to fight back, her shoulders & elbows pressing upward to sit but a harsh kick was met to strike her stomach, sending her body feet from the now closed balcony, the palace around them releasing shards of dangerous ice & color scheme changing due to her raging & free emotions.

"Pathetic", the man sneered as he walked tauntingly towards the helpless royal. Caressing her stomach in burning ache the injured woman began to crawl towards the staircase that led dozens of steps to her safety, eyes failing miserably to her vision that stained black & red, fingernails bleeding portion-ally from its pale skin due to scratching, & back that cracked sickly from her broken bones.

'**_Anna_**', she needed to be with her sister.

Ignoring that her back was broken, the ice queen dragged herself effortlessly down the frozen cold steps with a moan of pain gracing from parted dark lips; the man standing few steps behind smiled amusedly at the woman's effort of escaping. Waltzing through the steps which separated them from contact his hands then grasped onto her long, transparent glitter-trail cape, pulling the thin fabric to his advantage the man chuckled as the hopeless girl then was knocked off from her elbows & hands. Chin hitting the step's edge roughly, causing a sharp sting to be slammed there with a dark bruise to come with it as well; letting free of her cape the man then pressed his foot against the girl's injured back painfully. Releasing an agonizing scream, the queen snapped her eyes shut the noises of her bones cracking endlessly, fists clenched till her knuckles were pure white as the snow around them, begging to the floor beneath her for the man to stop.

Smiling, the man removed his foot from the woman's back watching as a relieved sigh was forced from her throat, his hand then reached to grasp onto her hair once more, pulling it until he head first brought her to be thrown down the rest of stairs; yelping at the sudden action the ice queen braced herself for the impact. Her back & sides hitting the edges sharply, causing loud groans of pain & her head to spin, landing on her back the woman lay still as her fading irises met the dark ceiling above her; hair tousled & knotted terribly as she watched the loose blonde strands to be hanging aimlessly from their braid. Dark, pink lipstick smudged & purple eyeshadow wet-streaked by the sides of her eyes caused by the tears that fell loose, her body ached horribly at very movement of her being.

"The mighty Ice Queen defeated I see?" The voice mocked dreadfully against her ears making the woman growl & frown. Boots heard tapping against the bottom floor she lay on, her back stinging far worse than before as she tries to crawl away to the double doors of her palace yet the man behind her had other ideas; clasping onto her bare thigh the man dragged her back. Kicking her foot outward it managed to struck the center of his knee, the hand which had her let loose as a grunt of mild pain was heard against the cold air, catching her chance of freedom & escape the young queen pushed herself stronger & further towards the doors, the blood of her fingers reducing leaving trails of dotted red against the floor. Biting her lip as a hand let out to touch against the plain blue of the door the woman pushed slightly to catch the sun seeking through the crack of the opening door, a smile of relief pasting into her pained features.

That moment ended abruptly as her fingers then were pulled back, feet grabbed intentionally to drag & that immediately broke her; the man who she struck earlier stood with a dark gaze in those eyes of acid green, growling underneath the whistling air the man flipped the woman to be laying once again on her backside, the pain never lessening. Pinning her arms against the ground the man hovered his face inches from her's, chests rising & falling with ragged breaths, the man glowering at the women beneath him with a glare of all means; the young queen struggled to escape his grip but only tightened further as she resisted. She felt the warm breath of his upon her cheeks which stung at the foreign contact; she has never been this close to a man before in her 21 years of living.

Suddenly, a large chest was pressed up to her own and pinned her against the ground further, her legs spread forcefully apart, the woman narrowed her eyes and attempted to move, but all she ended up doing was pushing herself nearer to him. She began to panic. "What are you doing?" But he didn't answer. She caught a dark glint in his eye as he bore into her. The usually acid green had dimmed and had a shadow encircling it. Something had changed in him, and it was something terrible.

She had no time to ponder it further as the man's mouth pushed into her own. Her eyes widened in trepidation. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried pushing him off, but he retaliated by gripping both her wrists and pinned them above her head. She moaned into his mouth, trying to out voice her protest, but that had been a mistake because the moment her lips parted his tongue found it's way inside. Shockingly, control over her feelings was slipping... she knew this because her body began to take on mind of it's own... and decided suddenly that what he doing some how felt permissible.

She steeled and forced her mouth off his teeth clenching as she turn her head way quickly. This did nothing to stop him; he began planting craved kisses down her neck. Her words came out in whimpers as his extremely, streaming breath trailed down her throat, dragging his fairly sharp teeth down her neck, teeth that resembled towards fangs. "S-Stop...!" He took one of his hands from her wrists and placed it behind her neck, forcing her closer to his mouth. He could feel her voice vibrate through her into him while he kissed her. He did not stop. She tried to force her wrists out of his grip, but he only tighten his grip and seemed to be encouraged to continue. "... Don't." It was what she was afraid of, her body trembling in fear & eyes watering ever slightly, the queen knew what he was planning to do with her & that was something she did not want.

He held her tight in one hand, while his free hand roamed up her rib cage, the bright fabric lessening its crystal shine & dulling grey as his gloved fingers made way, & that was when she felt it. His hand grasped her breast softly, and a ragged moan slipped out. She had no idea where it came from, but what she felt was something all new to her. Her eyes moved to where his hand lay, and she watched him hold it softly. What was even more confusing was how she could be taking...pleasure from it? Her lips quivered. She began to forget herself and ceased resisting, tremors racking through her being & tears stubbornly streaming down her cheeks & neck. "Please...Hans", her voice begged with a slight croak. The young queen had never felt more weak & violated then now, dark eyes drank her weak form in pride yet the chaste look in them never ceased nor faded; watching with a grim look upon the woman, Hans removed his hands from her shivering chest & stood above with a menacing look.

Confusion rattled through the woman's mind, had he not want to rape her? She guessed not for he didn't presume further with his assaulting actions towards her body; releasing a sigh of relief the platinum blonde began to turn onto her stomach & continued towards her way to the half opened doors, but without warning her dress was then pulled backwards once again. Yelping at the sudden action her head was then thrown back to watch as the man who held her captive did not seem to let her off just yet; his sword out in the open air that stained cold with fresh iced designs against its metal surface, her eyes widened in fear as she was pulled right underneath the mans foot upon her pelvis. Thrashing out in frustration & fright her gaze then landed onto his sword, the thing was massive & long shards of diamonds could be sliced against it easily with no struggle, skin might not be as a struggle than that of stone or rock; smiling tauntingly the prince placed the tip of that gruesome metal upon the shaking woman's neck threateningly.

"Afraid my queen?"

Casting a glare of anger towards the man, she, the Queen of Arendelle threw her hand up weakly at the prince, sending a blast of ice at his way but dodged it quickly, landing on his knees he then stood properly up with a dark look facing his features, the ice had been merely powdered fog as she was too weak to even cast a proper attack; crawling desperately to the doors once again the woman braced herself as she pushed the frozen doors open. The cool, freezing air kissing her form sweetly, the snow glistening happily at their creator's presence but the happiness faded quickly as she shoved her body against the snow with grunts of exertion & exhaustion as her knees ached from pushing herself through the feet of piled snow & elbows reddening from the twigs & stone that scratched against her skin. Her eyes kept eye on the sun that began peeking from the horizon, clouds a orange hue & mountains aligning in order around the small kingdom.

Knees pushed forcefully & elbows dragged, breaths of wild adrenaline & eyes that rimmed with exhaustion haunted her strength & power of will; '_Come on, a little further', _the queen was near the staircase that crossed a path over two separate cliffs. Her dress soaked in sweat & tears, her broken back that numb but still cracked every now & then; Hans who which winced at the pain on his knee & shoulder walked furiously out the ice palace & glared daggers at the crawling, pathetic creature at his feet. Dark brows quirked in curiosity as he watched the sorceress push herself to the limits towards the glassed, frozen staircase that led to her sister & her throne, a throne that'd be soon his, & a pretty princess that'd be his to kill.

"There's no point in escaping my queen, your weak & broken. Do you honestly think you can adjust & leave?" Heading slowly towards the struggling woman, Hans could only watch as the woman whined in frustration as her cape was then caught stuck to a fallen tree branch poking from the deep snow, now just a foot away & sword in hand the red-head male then wrapped his hand around the glittering fabric & tugged it harshly to make the queen collapse against the ground. Letting free of the cape he then pushed her over to meet her sullen gaze & hair that looked beyond hell, her lips trembled & she let out a broken sigh which was really a sob, her eyes settled upon the sky which was coming to morning & all she could-or-rather would do is remember her sister that she loved.

'**_Anna_**', her mind whispered with a frown & tears streamed like the waterfall she tried to suppress by freezing, but the ice had melted & her heart was tired.

"Make it quick", her words were silent. Mostly she had said to herself, but with truth it was really towards the man above her, casting his gaze with a furrow of his eyes at the queen beneath him he could only keep his mouth stern & his glare empty but the pursuit of death. Removing her gaze from the sky she met up with acid green above her, chest breathed rhythmically with the mind & mind cleared.

"Please...take care of my sister".

That was it. Really it was, her mind had settled off to distant memories. Memories of lost childhood & empty rooms.

_"Do the magic, Elsa!"_

Sword was raised.

And then it came, a blood curdling scream echoing throughout the walls of mountains & cliffs of snow that made them almost shudder with distaste. Blood streamed down the once pale flesh of skin, eyes dulling in a once dazzling light, a heart ready to splatter on the floor; blue eyes went wide as the pain of one thousand knives came ripping in her abdomen, tears streaming down her frighten face & hands clenching & unclenching against her chest, everything was no less important then the pain, a pain too harsh, a pain that made her unconsciously numb; more incoherent words were heard above her but everything seemed too blurry & dark to find what being had said that, her memory fuzzy & clouded by a fog that made it hard to think & all that was remembered was darkness & pain.

_"Do the magic!"_

And that Elsa did.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! Seriously though it did hurt me to write this even though I dislike Elsa, the next chapter will come soon, but I won't make any promises. Hope you enjoyed & R&R!**

**LOVIES!**


End file.
